


a painting

by RubenCondrai



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubenCondrai/pseuds/RubenCondrai
Summary: The Snatcher makes an interesting discovery about Subcon Forest's oldest resident. (Beta Subcon)





	a painting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to hallowed-vessels for beta reading

Moonjumper grew tired of his shenanigans, Snatcher noticed. It wasn't the funny tired though.

Stirring up trouble in his little village and encouraging a revolution barely got a reaction out of him. Any sign of trouble was quickly shut down by the Puppeteer’s strings. It lost its charm. It was boring. Snatcher wanted an actual reaction.

This shadow needed something new and fresh to work with.

Something to hold over Moonjumper and keep him at bay once Snatcher finally takes over the forest and kicks him out, but what? The Dwellers were trapped under the watchful eye of Moonjumper, so he couldn't question them over any weaknesses.

Fortunately, another entity lived in the forest, older than him, who had probably been around here as long as Moonjumper.

Unfortunately she was part of their turf war and absolutely out of her mind.

Oh, well. It's not like he needed permission to rummage her manor and spend his sweet time snooping around. Only fire could hurt him after all!

Queen Vanessa won't even notice he was there.

-

Snatcher crept into the clearing, giggling and dragging something behind him.

Moonjumper noticed him right away, of course. He smiled but his empty eyes stared down at the ghost. “Ah, my little… troublemaker. Here to finally capitulate?”

“Oh, no. I found something rather interesting,” Snatcher laughed, caressing the wooden frame of his finding, careful not to reveal it too soon. He glanced at Moonjumper. His face still bore nothing except his normal ugly smile… yet. “I payed a certain little queen a visit, you know?”

“Oh?” the corners of his mouth flickered and the shadow noted a slight quiver. So he feared her, huh?

Not that it said much, everyone in this forest but him feared her.

Snatcher lifted the object and held it up towards the sky. It was an old painting, pale, dusty, stained and not taken care off. He found it under a rag in the Queen’s attic and despite the figures faces being ripped to shreds one detail was clearly visible. A bright orange coat.

Moonjumper leaned forward, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and he adjusting his monocle. “Now, now! I did not think of you as someone who'd appreciate the arts.”

Snatcher rolled his eyes. “I couldn't help but notice this guy and you sharing similarities. Care to explain?”

“My silly, little Troublemaker, here I thought you finally found a noteworthy interest!” he sighed, leaned back and tilted his head. “I'm not sure what answer you expect of me? It's a portrait of a couple.”

“Oh, is it?” he let out a fake gasp. “How could you tell?”

“Enough. State your business!”

“Humour me,” Snatcher grinned. “Give me a reason why I shouldn't tell that crazy lady her prince is stuck in the horizon?”

He watched. Moonjumpers face showed no emotion, his smile dropped, and he looked at the painting again. Then he growled.

“Is this another one of your silly schemes?” he shouted. His body glitched.

“No, buddy. This is fresh from the manor,” he snickered and hugged the painting. “It must be so lonely up there! Why don't you come down? Back to her? She still goes on and on about you.”

“I don't know!” Moonjumper shouted. “How dare you feed me such lies! Do you have any idea who I am?”

“Do you?” Snatcher shot back. “Though I wouldn't be surprised if she made this prison for you, prince!”

The Puppeteer glitched again and then he was gone.

-

The Fire Spirits cheered when Moonjumper arrived, looming over them in the night sky. He laid down in the air and placed his head on his hands.

“Entertain me,” he cooed, grabbing a star and tossing it into their fire.

The Fire Spirits were such loyal subjects. He didn't even have to pull any strings for them to sing songs in his name and keeping Snatcher at bay.

The six spirits bowed before him and began their dance around the blazing fire. It's wood cracked between their chanting like a drum and it's light chased the shadows in the clearing away. But it's warmth didn't reach him.

He watched the smoke rising up to him, coating the sky and he grimaced. Perhaps he should move.

He didn't move.

The chains cold grip on his wrists mockingly dragged him down towards the fire.

He couldn't leave.

The Fire Spirits sang about the moon and stars.

Happy.

They were happy

Why were they happy?

He should be the one laughing!

Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair.

His fingers twitched and he shut his eyes. A cold wind carried the spirits laughter and he snapped.

His hand shot downwards. The Fire Spirits stopped in their dance and watched him grabbing the closest one, hoisting them up. They didn't squirm as he squeezed his hand around them. Fire licked his skin. He shook his head, curled up and laughed. Tears rolled down his cheeks and the Fire Spirit in his hand popped into a cloud of smoke. Ash rained down from the sky. The other spirits waited quietly. His eyes darted between them and his burned hand. A thin sheet of ice crawled up from his shackles and covered the blisters. He tore at the metal with his other hand.

Maybe… No!

He would remember that, wouldn't he? He was Moonjumper. No one else. Oh, he will rip off that shadows head for planting such horrible thoughts in his head!

One of the Fire Spirits bowed again and sang. “Was our dance not to your liking? Your reaction was quite striking.”

Strings shot past them and snuffed the fire out.

“You will get no more stars from me. Paintings. Search for paintings and burn them,” he ordered. “Now get out of my sight.”

The Fire Spirits scrambled into the bushes.


End file.
